Randall Cuteless
Randall Cuteless is the main antagonist of the New Line Cinema's 2017 film, Rulck: The Movie. Personality History Not much is known about Randall Cuteless' life prior to the series; what is known, however, was that he was born into negativity, and grew to despise everything happy. As such, he serves as a formidable foe for Prince Rulck the Dingo. Randall Cuteless is the antithesis of Rulck; while Prince Rulck strives towards staying positive, Cuteless revels in the suffering of others, sometimes taking it upon himself to ensure that everyone is just as unhappy as himself. However, his sense of unhappiness is simplistic such as drinking someone's glass of milk among other mundane acts. As such, he can be seen as a minor annoyance more often than not. Randall Cuteless hails from the Unikingdom's neighboring Frowntown, in which he lives with a roommate named Brock. It's not too uncommon for the two to engage in minor quarrels. During the winter, Randall Cuteless also plans to ban all video games for profit. Rather than stay inside as recommended by Brock, Randall goes to gleefully watch the residents slip on the ice and hurt themselves. Upon hearing that a blizzard was due to hit the Unikingdom, Randall Cuteless giddily goes there, anticipating the misery of the civilians. However, when he discovers that Rulck and her friends were enjoying the winter, Cuteless vows to ruin it. Unfortunately for him, Randall Cuteless gets trapped in a snowman, making Puppycorn and the others assume that the snowman that he made was alive. They proceed to engage in snowball fights with the snowman among other winter activities. Eventually, Rulck makes Puppycorn realize that since his snowman would melt, they put the snowman on an ice floe, which would take it to the North Pole. As the people banish Rulck for his con, allowing to leave Unikingdom with the gold, Rulck encounters the Gold Digger, who followed Rulck's trail into the jungle. Looking for gold, the Gold Digger demands to know where Randall obtained his golden face, to which Randall offers to lead the conquistadors to the hidden city. He thinks that the Gold Digger is the true mastermind behind the plot, and that by doing this he will finally bring about "The Age of Evil". However, Rulck spots smoke from the conquistadors' approach on the horizon and warns Tannabok, who realizes that Randall has leading the Gold Digger to the city. He is ordering his men to prepare to fight, but Tulio says he cannot fight them, as they have muskets and over-advanced weaponry. He devises a plan to drop a massive stone idol over the entrance behind the waterfall, thus blocking access to the city. However, the boat is unable to sail out of the city and escape being crushed by the falling idol. Tannabok single-handedly manages to hold back the statue with ropes, allowing Rulck to forgo his chance to stay in the city and open the boat's sail, allowing them to escape as the city's entrance is blocked. Rulck reconcile as the boat hurtles out of the city. Defeated, the Gold Digger then arrests Randall, presumably selling him as a slave as a punishment for his cunning actions. While being taken away, Randall Cuteless' screams of anguish are mistaken for promises that he would return every year. Appearence Quotes Trivia Category:Fighter Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Arrested Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased